


Permission

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally aragorn talking about legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Aragorn requests Legolas' hand in marriage.





	Permission

"You are asking to wed our son?" Rithrien asked Aragorn, resting a hand on top of her husbands.

"I have wished to wed your son since the day I met him, my queen." Aragorn bowed.

"And how do we know know you truly love him? We have heard rumors of you and Arwen, daughter of Elrond." Thranduil stated coldly. 

"Because I simply love him, my king. He has shown me more love than I have ever known, and he is the light of my life. And he, he is beautiful. Every bit of him. His skin, his hair, his eyes, his body, and his personality, it's all beautiful. Please, I beg of you, let me have your sons hand in marriage." Aragorn begged.

"I give you my blessing." Rithrien nodded. "But I do not know about my husband."

"I will give you mine as well. I bid you good luck, Aragorn." Thranduil bowed.


End file.
